A multi-finger transistor includes a plurality of strip-shaped source electrodes, a plurality of strip-shaped gate electrodes, and a plurality of strip-shaped drain electrodes, and the source electrodes, the gate electrodes, and the drain electrodes are alternately arranged (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The multi-finger transistor also includes a gate routing line extending from one end portion of the transistor through a center portion thereof to the other end portion. By supplying power to an input point at a center portion of the gate routing line, power is distributed to each of the plurality of gate electrodes by the gate routing line.